dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kria Soulstealer
|death= |race=Demon |species=Mare |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Red |eyes=Red |era= |alignment= |family=Brother (Dark Pegasus) Daughter (Lorenda Soulstealer) Second-Niece (Regina Darkblood) |affiliation= |seen=Most don't live long enough to report it |known=Being a bane to society and street festivals |hobbies=Chaos, destruction, hiking |food=Numerous |colour=Red }} Kria Soulstealer is a character of the comic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Unlike her daughter, Lorenda Soulstealer, Kria lives up to the image of the Demon race. Personality Kria, like many other Demons, shares the belief that those with power have the right to use it over those who happen to be weaker. Combined with her manipulative nature and her cruel tendencies, this reasoning caused a good number of casualties, especially among Beings. However, Kria is not portrayed as a villain. The reason for most casualties is actually not the active desire to "be evil", but rather her massive mood swings and a slight absent-mindedness. In fact, some of these fatal incidents started out as attempts to do something good ( , ) Despite her attitude, Kria is fairly good-tempered and has a few soft spots; her peace-loving daughter being one of them. Kria tries to stay in good contact with Lorenda, but due to their conflicting views of the world, their relationship is somewhat strained. Kria also has to deal with a world that is changing rapidly (relative to her age) around her, which often leaves her unsure of the position she is in. History Few details are known about Kria's early years. She was raised as a Demon and excelled in her studies. Shortly after that, she worked as a teacher in Zinvth. One of her young students had been Abel, who she taught basic magic skills. After her time as a teacher, she went through phases of freelance Demon work (assassinations, rampages, etc.). During one of these phases, she met a Bull (a Being) who she fell in love with. The romance ended abruptly when the Bull decided to cheat on Kria with another mare. Kria reacted in the predictable Demon way; making her husband one of her numerous victims. Only later did she realize that she was pregnant with her late husband's child, Lorenda. With Lorenda in her life, Kria apparently alternated between pursuing her Demon activities and being a good mother. More recently, she met Jyrras, who she finds "friggen hot" ( ). After reporting his technological progress to the Creature Council ( ), she was assigned to keep an eye on Jyrras ( ). Although the duty is not exactly Kria's idea of exciting life, she quickly realizes that it has its good sides, too ( ). Trivia *She, like much of the original cast, is based off of a real person from Furcadia. *Like most Demons, Kria can harden her claws and cut through almost any material if she desires them to. *Kria has almost unlimited stamina, allowing her to run for miles or fight for hours without tiring. *The skull-piece on her top isn't a skull but a magical amulet. It appears to hide her wings. Kria blamed it for giving Lorenda tiny wings, as she was warned that it would have side effects. *Kria's ears are longer than the average Demon-Mare ears... this is likely just a genetic quirk. If it helps her hear better or not is unknown as Kria has heightened Demon senses already. *If you look at her earlier appearances, she had a stripe on her nose that for some reason lately disappeared. It is unknown if she did something to herself or if it is Amber forgetting about it. (Due to the stripe's sudden disappearance from strip to strip it's believed Amber forgot it) *Kria is pronounced 'Kree-ah', not 'Kry-ah' Kria Soulstealer Category:Characters in the Abel arc Category:Demons